


Sweets and Bite marks

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Protective Lucifer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very protective Luci. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Bite marks

You had been best friends for over a few years now with Sam and Dean. On the way along your journey with the boys, the had shown you how to hunt. You also had met almost every angel that the boys met as well, Cas, Gabe, and more. You had also had met Lucifer, he had taken over Sam’s body at one point, so of course Sam and Dean had and never will trust him. Though your story was a bit different, and now you had a dirty secret. 

“ Shit! They are on my trail! “ You screamed in your head as you moved you legs as fast as you could. You where on a hunt that had backfired. You where trying to take down a nest of vampires when things got to bad so you ran, you where not going to end up dead, but you sure as hell where not going to let innocent people die. As you ran you gasped as fell down a hill, marking up your knees. You hissed and swore to yourself as you heard the vampires come closer to you. You grabbed your weapon you had held, and heard the sound of footsteps, which broke a twig on the ground. You quickly turned around and where about to stab the vampire when a tall man, with dirty blonde hair grabbed you wrist, using his other figure to wave it in front of your face.

“ Tsk,tsk. That is no way to thank your hero. Now, let me take care of those vamps for you.”  
“ W-Who the hell are you?!”

You turned your head as you saw the vampires come running towards you and the strange man. You broke free of his grip and ran at the vamps. You stopped in your tracks as you saw the vampires explode in front of your eye’s after you heard the strange man simply snap his figures. He then smirked as your turned around, holding your weapon you where holding. With a flick of his wrist your hand was forced to let go of the weapon. You then had your defense up and backed up the strange man laughed as he watched.

“ Silly human, I am known by many names, evil, the devil, and so forth. You can call me Lucifer. Now I have been watching you since things have gotten out of hand. I saw you with the two famous boys who let me out of my cage~”

With that you ran but he then only appeared in front of you, making you stare up at him. You started to look for your holy water when he forced you up against a near by tree and held your there by your shoulders. You screamed at him to let you go, saying how you’ll kill him for even touching you, for once Sam and Dean found out, Lucifer was dead. He simply laughed and slowly smirked at your remarks. 

“ I am not trying to hurt you!” he rolled his eyes then let you go  
“ I just have watched you because I also noticed that my brothers had taken interested in you. So, I wanted to find out what the deal was.”  
After an hour you had sat together in the woods just talking, you even forgot who you where talking to, that was the side that everyone loved about you. The fact that you treated everyone like they where your friend or family. You had heard your phone go off, it was Sam calling. You looked at Lucifer and stood up from the branch you two had been sitting on. Lucifer groaned and dramatically rolled his head back and puffed out a sigh as you talked to Sam, telling him that you would met up with them for a case near by. You looked at Lucifer and smiled softly as him then frowned.

“ I am so sorry.. I have to go. To be honest this is not how I thought my night would go. Let alone become friends with you, but you are a lot different from what people say. I’ll see you soon!” 

With that your turned and made your way back to your car. Leaving a pouting Lucifer who then smirked and stood up.

“ Sooner then you think..”

Since then it had been a year with becoming best friends with Lucifer, meeting in secret. Of course then you where playing truth or dare one night, to where he confessed to liking you quite a bit. You replied by planting a sweet kiss on his soft lips. 

“ Hey Doll, what’s up my buttercup?” Gabe said while he moved towards you and hugged you tightly.

“ I am fine, hat about you? “ You smiled then saw Cas and walked over, hugging him gently.

“ Hello Cas, Dean and Sam are at the bar, they should be back soon.”

Cas nodded then flew away as you heard the flutter of the angel’s wings. Leaving you with Gabe, you raised your brow as he smirked, looking into your eyes.

“ Soooo, Y/N. I was wondering, you have been working hard and never seem to hang out with anyone. Care to go out and have a night of fun with me?”

You crossed your arms and laughed as you raised your brow once again.

“ You mean like a date?”

“ No, no! Just as friends, I just want to help you relax.”

You nodded then with a snap of his fingers, you where near a candy store, you shook your had as you laughed at his choice of place. You went inside and bought quite a lot of sweets, of course Gabe was having the time of his life. After he took you to bookstore, you loved books. You spent an hour just sitting next to each other, pointing out and making a pile of books you would like to buy. He then moved closer so you rested your head on his shoulder as he read a chapter of the book you had found to be interesting. You smiled then giggled as he made different voices for each character in the book. Once he was done he closed the book and you yawned. He then smiled and helped you up.

“ Lets buy the books and bring you back home, what do you say sweetheart?”

You nodded then he placed a gentle, friendly kiss on the top of your head as you both walked to the front of the store and bought your books. After a split second, you where back in the bunker, you said your goodbye to Gabe then walked into your room. You set your books down when you felt a presents behind you. You laughed as you also set the bag of candy down, not turning around.

“ What did your forget Gabe? Did you forget- Lucifer?”

The look on his face sent shivers down your back. It wasn’t just an unhappy one. It was one filled with darkness and anger. He stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest, his nails digging into his arms.

“ So, Y/N. Have fun on your little date with Gabriel? Hm? Didn’t think I would know?”

You stepped back till the back of your knees hit the edge of your bed, making you squeak and fall onto the bed. Lucifer growled as you didn’t answer, snapping his fingers to make you have your hands pinned above your head. He then sat on the edge of the bed, staring at you.

“ Fucking answers me!”  
“ Lucifer, It’s not what you think! Release me! Gabe was just taking me out for a fun night because I never get a break, he took me to get candy and to a book-“  
“ Oh you mean where you two where cuddling and he kissed your head!”

He snapped and you flinched as you felt the room become colder. He shook his head then turned his back to you. You struggled to somehow break free of the hold he put you in with his grace so you used the only thing you could. You smirked to yourself as you sighed dramatically.

“ You know what Lucifer? Maybe I should go on another, oh how did you put it? A date with Gabe, at lest he won’t mind me cuddling him in public and he takes me places.” 

You shivered as you felt the room get colder as he tensed up. You put on a poker face but where trying to get him to look at you.

“ Maybe I can let him play the pocky game with me.” You let a long, almost dreamy sigh.

“ Wouldn’t’ that be so very n-“

Lucifer was over you, looking into your eyes with his icy blue ones. Except that his where filled with pure anger and jealousy. He gritted his teeth and spoke with a harsh tone.

“ Don’t ever speak of another man like that! You are mine and only MINE. No one will ever have you, ever make you blush the way I do, or make you feel the way you do when I mark you up and make you moan today.”

You blinked at the last words then gasped as your eyes widened and you felt his cold lips but hot mouth on your neck. It bit down onto your pulse point, making you squirm. You blushed as he then sucked where hit bit, smirking against your skin as he bit down again on the other side of your neck, hearing you let out a soft moan, tilting your head ever so slightly back. Which only gave him more room to mark you up, to show who the fuck you belonged to. He then moved down your neck, collar bone, then stomach and hip. He had moved your shirt up enough to show off your beautiful skin that he just wanted to make bruised from his lust filled bites. He then smirked up at you as he rolled up your pant legs enough to show you him your thighs. You blushed darkly as you where already panting softly rom all the love marks. He then bite down roughly on your inner thigh, causing you to arch your back then moan out his name as he repeated the action on the other thigh but closet to your now heating up core. He glanced up as you as he slowly slid his forked tonged across the bite marks he just made on your thigh. 

“ Y/N, Oh how I love you saying my name like that. Now I am going to make you scream it, because you are mine.

“ You nodded as he snapped his fingers, you where naked now and he was just in pants, crawling on top of you, though your hands where free now. You slid your hands around his neck and smiled as you looked into his lust filled eyes with your hungry ones. 

“ Oh Lucifer, please do.”


End file.
